Eclipse Universe Online/Classes
In Eclipse Universe Online, both Storylines have a set of Character Classes players can choose from once creating a Character. These Classes have their own set of unique Class Abilities which can be ranked up through gameplay. Character Classes also have a Passive Trait, which can also be ranked up through gameplay. These Class Abilities can be utilized in all Activities in Eclipse Universe Online. In casual PvP Activities, all Class Abilities and Passive Traits will be set to Rank 1 to ensure a balanced experience. Eclipse Army Assault Trooper The Assault Trooper is a Character Class that is focused around all-out assault combat roles such as taking out enemy choke points and positions, and to break defenses. Additionally, they have increased capacity for Grenades. In Eclipse Universe canon, assault troopers are specialized infantry of the Eclipse Army who have been pulled from the regular troop ranks and trained by Titan-SS units to increase their overall effectiveness in overwhelming enemy defenses and performing assault operations. Heavy Trooper The Heavy Trooper is a Character Class that is focused on heavy weapons deployment and is tailored towards dealing more damage than all other Army Classes. Additionally, they have more Health and starting Ammo. In Eclipse Universe canon, heavy troopers are infantry of the Eclipse Army's Rangers Regiment, an elite force of Army troopers that perform demolitions operations, and certain heavy troopers are equipped with Portable Shielding Generators. Combat Medic The Combat Medic is a Character Class that is focused on supporting allies as well as reviving and healing friendly players around them. Additionally, they are able to regenerate more base Health than all other Classes. In Eclipse Universe canon, combat medics are infantry part of the Eclipse Army's Medical Corps, a force of medical personnel that serve on the battlefield. Some combat medics are reassigned from this force to other units by Army Command, if needed. Army Officer The Army Officer is a Character Class that is designed to provide more team play gameplay by providing allies with buffs and protection, even being able to call in Specialized Strikes and Care Packages. Additionally, Army Officers capture objectives much faster than all other Classes. In Eclipse Universe canon, Army officers are infantry leaders in command of formations such as squads, platoons and legions. These personnel are trained from special leadership courses during their time at Army Academies throughout Eclipse Empire territory. Eclipse Navy For Eclipse Navy players, alongside having Class Abilities, they also rely on Warship Abilities, with each Warship Class having their own Abilities while also sharing some. Naval Officer The Naval Officer is a Character Class tailored towards providing much better efficiency with Warships. Additionally, Naval Officers have increased Warship Weaponry Damage than other Naval Classes. Marine Officer The Marine Officer is a Character Class tailored towards dealing damage to and invading enemy Warships with boarder parties. Additionally, Marine Officers' Warships ward off enemy boarder parties faster than other Naval Classes. Fleet Commander The Fleet Commander is a Character Class tailored towards providing support and assistance towards Eclipse Navy commanders. Additionally, Fleet Commanders have decreased Warship Ability cooldown times. This Character Class is also the only Class that has two Passive Traits. Navigation Category:Articles by Anakin Nakamura Category:Eclipse Universe Online